1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for configuring a Domain Name System (DNS) address of a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks. A computer connected to one of the computer networks is identified by a unique address. The address (i.e. an Internet Protocol (IP) address), comprises numbers which make the address of a specific computer difficult to remember. Domain Name is a representation for an IP address to help a user to remember an address for a specific computer.
A Domain Name System (DNS) server sends a DNS query response in response to a DNS query request. The DNS query request is the request for an IP address matching a domain name (e.g., the domain) included in the request message. The DNS server searches for an IP address matching the domain and sends the found IP address as a reply to the DNS query request.
FIG. 1 is a signaling diagram illustrating a method corresponding to a DNS query procedure according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a communication system 100 includes a terminal 110 and a network 120 to which the terminal 110 is connected. The network 120 can be one of an Access Point of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), an Evolved Node B (eNB) of a Packet Data Network (PDN), or the like.
The terminal 110 establishes a connection with the network 120 at step 130. Once the connection has been established, the terminal 110 requests the network 120 for an IP address and a DNS address at step 140. For example, the terminal 110 may transmit a request for an IP address to a DNS server connected to the network 120. Afterward, the terminal 110 may receive the IP address but fail to receive the DNS address as shown at step 150. As a consequence, the terminal fails to configure the DNS address at step 160. In order to access a certain domain name entity, the terminal 110 generally must send a DNS query request to the DNS server. In the above situation, however, because the configuration of the DNS address failed, the terminal 110 fails to send a DNS query request at step 170. Consequently, the terminal 110 cannot establish a connection for communication with an entity on the Internet.
If the terminal 110 is connected to a PDN, the terminal 110 may acquire an IP address without the DNS address or with an invalid DNS address due to the PDN provider or a connection attempt time. If the terminal 110 is connected to a WLAN, then the terminal 110 may fail to receive a DNS address due to a problem caused by an operator's mistake or due to a malfunction of the DNS server. Such situations cause end user problems such as Internet access failure.
Therefore, a need exists for configuring a valid DNS address when the DNS address acquired from the network is invalid due to a certain reason.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for performing a self diagnosis of a device without the inconvenience caused when manually selecting a self diagnosis item from a computer or a user interface.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.